Pre-round Comments
Pre-round comments appear in every BTD game. Here's a list of all of them shown through Round 1 to 100. Comments / means that the round has no comment after you beat it. Add more if you want. #That was too easy. 30 more coming up. #2 unupgraded monkeys won't let you win this round. #Blue Bloons ahead. #Blue and red at the same time. Well, it could be true next round. #If you unlock a tower, you have it permanently, unless you have a NK account. #A ton of towers and bloons are added. By the way, greens are coming. #/ #Wonder why Ice Tower's unlocked earlier? Ranks have changed. #You can do non-BTD6 stuff. If you have nostalgia, play BTD5. #Good ol' yellow bloons. Too fast for towers to pop. #First regens coming up. #Having fun? #Pink Bloons are coming up. They are faster than yellows. #Purples appear this round. #/ #Hey...the orange bloons might kill you this round. #Black bloons approaching. #/ #Like the regens last round? They are ******** hard. #White bloons are immune to freezing. NOW you have to rely on Gunners. #Some references are in this game. Hint. #/ #Ninja Monkeys are needed. #/ #Did you imagine Regen and Camo at the same time? If yes, this is the round you are looking for. #/ #/ #Rainbow bloons, pretty fast, pretty fast, and pretty pretty. They're rainbows, aren't they? #/ #/ #First damaging bloons coming up. #/ #150 Aluminum Bloons coming up. #/ #One spawner bloon. Are you up to the challenge? #/ #Health and damages are here. Noticed the towers lately? #4th upgrades are very powerful. #Here's some more spawner bloons. #Liked those ceramics? #Next round is the answer to life, the unvierse, and everything. #Watch out for round 49! #Wait a second... at the previous comment, that was the same round to watch for at BTD5! #We told you there would be references. #Round 46 includes the first blimp ever made. #You knew the M.O.A.B.? It still owns you. #/ #Got any Super Monkeys yet? #You may want to watch your step. An I.G.B.M. is approaching. #/ #Let's step this up a bit. This is getting too easy for you. #/ #Aqua Bloons falling at the track right now. #Camo Bloon hordes are approaching. #Save your darts for later, a Gold Bloon is coming. It reveals 2 rainbow when popped so cease fire. #/ #How fast you were going there? That was 5 I.G.B.Ms! #/ #Might want to think about this for a bit. #Gotta go fast! The T.U.R.B.O's here! #/ #/ #Next round is too damn hard. (see, we revealed the curse word!) #Liked 122 ceramics and 75 leads? #Liked the B.F.B.? #/ #I don't recommend throwing a dart in part of this round. #Seriously, with out a Super Monkey 2/2 you might die this round! #You mght want to check your special agents. There's a lot now! #/ #In a couple of rounds is the princesses. You have been warned. #/ #/ #You better watch out for their star showers. #S.P.I.C.A. wants to talk to you. #Wait, I was just kidding last time. #/ #/ #I'm stern about this round, this one's a beast. #/ #We're still going, and your money's going down... unless you have a farm. #/ #/ #You're playing for this long? Round 85. Time to meet Mark I. #/ #/ #Howdy there! 5.2 hundred thousands of RBE coming up. #/ #/ #I guess you've unlocked a lot of towers now... #/ #/ #Oh my G-O-D! 50 ZOMGs are on the next round! Be careful.... #/ #You are gonna DIE if you are playing simple tracks. # You are gonna reach 2 million RBE at the next round. #/ #Now this is 5 million RBE already. #You have reached to one hundred. You'll fight someone special. It will be rewarding. #Freeplay, freeplay, freeplay. Have fun! Wait, did you see this last time? Category:Gameplay Mechanics